wixossfandomcom-20200215-history
Yuzuki (TCG)
For the character in the anime, see Yuzuki Kurebayashi. ]] is a red and green LRIG. She uses red and green Dragon Beast SIGNI, as well as green Water Beast SIGNI. Yuzuki is an aggressive LRIG with multiple focuses. Red Yuzuki can put cards in the opponent's ener zone into the trash, preventing your opponent from mounting a defense with their ARTS, and can also crush her own life cloth, gaining benefits from doing so. Green Yuzuki focuses on filling her hand with her Water Beast SIGNI, then gaining bonuses by revealing Water Beast SIGNI from her hand. LRIG cards Level 0 * All of You WIXOSS! * Hanayo and Yuzuki * RED LRIG * spread WIXOSS * Suteko Zero * Yuzuki * Yuzuki (green level 0) * Yuzuki Zero * Yuzuki Zero, Claw and Fang Level 1 * Yuzuki One * Yuzuki One, Claw and Fang * Yuzuki One Commandment, Claw and Fang * Yuzuki One, the Flame Level 2 * Yuzuki Two * Yuzuki Two, Claw and Fang * Yuzuki Two Commandment, Claw and Fang * Yuzuki Two, the Convicted * Yuzuki Two, Regretful Flame Level 3 * Yuzuki Three * Yuzuki Three Armament * Yuzuki Three Become, Claw and Fang * Yuzuki Three, Claw and Fang * Yuzuki Three Commandment, Claw and Fang * Yuzuki Three, Crimson Maiden * Yuzuki Three, Flower Bloom Rebellion * Yuzuki Three, Golden Fire * Yuzuki Three, Roaring Flame Sin * Yuzuki Three, Snow Moon Blossom Level 4 * Yuzuki Four * Yuzuki Four Armament * Yuzuki Four Bonfire * Yuzuki Four, Claw and Fang * Yuzuki Four Commandment, Claw and Fang * Yuzuki Four, Fire of Nature * Yuzuki Four, Indomitable Light * Yuzuki Four, Vermilion Maiden * Yuzuki Pure Four Level 5 * Invincible Yuzuki Five * True Yuzuki Five * Yuzuki Five Yuzuki-limited cards ARTS * Blockade Armor * Burning Spirit * Dragon Descent to Solid Earth * Patience and Fiery Butterflies * Rekindling Effort * Surrounded by Fire * With an Eagle Eye * Vacuum Slash Resona Level 4 * #Tyrazaus#, Green Phantom Dragon SIGNI Level 1 * Dinos, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * #Dracorex#, Phantom Dragon * Echidna, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * Keromodoki, Water Phantom (Life Burst) * Lime Wrasse, Water Phantom (Life Burst) * Mossy Ribbit, Water Phantom * #Procera#, Phantom Dragon * Savannah, Phantom Dragon * Tokage, Phantom Dragon Level 2 * Argentino, Phantom Dragon * Beavern, Water Phantom * Dahaka, Phantom Dragon * Diplodocus, Phantom Dragon * Greeana, Phantom Dragon * Komodo, Phantom Dragon * #Ladon#, Phantom Dragon * Nile Crocodile, Phantom Dragon * Pterygo, Water Phantom * #Stegoceras#, Phantom Dragon * Tarbo, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * Tree Ribbit, Water Phantom * Wyvern, Phantom Dragon Level 3 * American Crocodile, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * #Cobra#, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * Glasses Crocodile, Water Phantom (Life Burst) * Guetzal, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * #Iguanodon#, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * Kababan, Water Phantom * Napofi, Water Phantom * Plesio, Water Phantom (Life Burst) * Protero, Water Phantom * Sebek, Water Phantom * Tiros, Water Phantom (Life Burst) * Tyranno, Phantom Dragon * Vouivre, Phantom Dragon Level 4 * Croco Crocodile, Water Phantom Princess (Life Burst) * Dunkleteus, Water Phantom * Giganod, Phantom Dragon Princess (Life Burst) * Mušḫuššu, Phantom Dragon Princess (Life Burst) * Orochi, Phantom Dragon Princess (Life Burst) * Phoenix, Phantom Dragon (Life Burst) * Red Dragon, Phantom Dragon Princess (Life Burst) * #Spazaus#, Phantom Dragon Princess (Life Burst) * Spino, Water Phantom (Life Burst) * Svarog, Phantom Dragon Princess (Life Burst) * Zahhak, Phantom Dragon Level 5 * Bahamut, Phantom Dragon Deity Princess (Life Burst) Spell * Cutting Stab * Immoral Plunder * Rising Fist of the Flame Dragon * Unwanted Impulse (Life Burst) * Usurpation * Wild Dance of the Pendulum Yuzuki support cards ARTS * Beast Herd Pushing Forward * Dragon-Guided Wave Category:LRIG Type Category:Red Category:Green Category:Yuzuki